


Hungry Like The Wolf

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A bit of 'teasing' from the reader, A little bit of humour, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutant Powers, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slick...lots and lots of slick..., Social Anxiety, Some doggy style..., Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: Since joining the X-Men and residing at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, you've grown more confident within yourself and your telekinetic abilities. You finally feel a sense of belonging that you've never felt in regular society, where you were either objectified because of your Omega presentation or alienated if your status as a mutant was discovered.Now you have people who you love and, in turn, who love you.However, you face difficulty in the form of the grizzled, gruff Logan Howlett, an Alpha who seems to have taken an intense dislike to you for no apparent reason. To avoid his aggression, you elect to stay out of his way, but tensions mount between you both following a brief, heated conflict.Later that evening, as you enter the throes of your heat, it soon comes to light that all is not as it seems when Logan succumbs to his own urges and pays you a visit...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again :) and with a different fic. As I so often do. Getting myself a reputation here, eh?
> 
> I would go into a long-winded explanation of why I disappeared for so long, but it would get boring and nobody wants to scroll through an essay just to get to the actual fanfiction. To cut the long story short, these past few months have been a bit of struggle. My mind's been in some very dark places. There's been emotions, crying, feeling all the feelings, blah blah, you know the drill. I'm feeling better and getting things sorted for myself to make the future a much more positive prospect.
> 
> Anyways, back to this piece of shameless trash I've written- basically, I went to see Logan at the cinema and, lo and bloody behold, I think my childhood crush on Hugh Jackman has just returned with a vengence. So...I thought I'd write a saucy fic inspired by my sordid, deeply inappropriate imagination. Now, I've never written any X-Men related works, so my characterisation and 'contextual knowledge' is pretty horrendous, but I implore you all to take it easy on me. Pleeeeeassse :D
> 
> Eh. Hope you folks enjoy!

For you, joining the X-Men was a decision made out of pure necessity rather than desire. Struggling with social anxiety and the volatile nature of your ability, normal life in a non-mutant society was difficult. Prone to attacks of anxiety, stress and loss of temper meant that coping with everyday tasks was no easy feat; neither was, for that matter, controlling your telekinetic powers when in the midst of a fit of rage or gripped by panic. The world seemed a frightening place as an Omega mutant.

You knew you had to seek guidance after a rather unfortunate incident at work. Your part time employment at a restaurant had come to a swift end when you'd caused several glasses to shatter and the light bulbs to burst apart following a confrontation with an exceptionally rude customer. This loss of control inevitably had consequences; those being several (albeit minor) wounds from the fragments of exploding glass.

The management soon realised _**what**_ you were and were eager to be rid of you.

When you arrived at Xavier's school, you believed it would be little more than a roof over your head, three meals a day and a warm bed. You didn't expect to befriend the students or the faculty members. You imagined you would be a forgettable addition, some pitiful, vulnerable Omega drifting through the corridors on occasion and eating meals by yourself.

In a short space of time, you would be proven wrong as you bonded deeply with your fellow mutants, gained a sense of belonging and slowly began to break out of your shell. With this growing sense of peace, came a greater control of your ability. If a bout of irritability overcame you, nothing in the room even shifted.

You were cared for, you were loved; you had a family who understood what it meant to be _**different**_. Not even your Omega presentation, amongst an almost entirely Beta student body, was of any relevance. They couldn't have cared less. You were one of _**them**_.

 

As your place amongst the mutants in the school became cemented, your kinship with the more experienced X-Men grew. You were comfortable engaging in discussion with the 'teachers', growing closer to each of them. Storm was, in equal parts, quietly respectful of you and maternal. Jean Grey helped you to better understand your telekinesis and hone your skills. Scott was always good for an amusing conversation, rife with playful ribbing of one another. Professor X was a calming presence, he was the man who had played a significant role in your journey of self-acceptance. Each of them held a special place in your heart, and you in theirs.

However, there was one other...

Logan Howlett...

You weren't entirely sure what to make of the grizzled, perpetually scowling Alpha, aside from the firm belief that he disliked you.

He definitely disliked you, you were sure of it. His conversation with you was abrupt, to the point of being impatient. Those nostrils of his would flare the very moment you appeared. His body would become rigid and his muscles would tense. You sometimes half expected him to start barking at you, in honour of his namesake. That perma-frown would deepen at the sight of you, eyes turning cold and steely.

You had no idea what you had done to warrant his disdain, so you had to simply accept it. _**Can't be liked by everyone,** _ you would remind yourself. It was just a damn shame you also found the gruff Alpha intensely attractive. He really was the Alpha ideal; dominant, handsome, powerful physique, amazing scent, tall, strong, sexy...

_**Completely unattainable, as per fucking usual,** _ you also thought. It didn't dampen your heated, if unrequited, desire or hinder the fantasies; but just like that, they would forever remain fantasies.

 

One particular morning, you woke early with a familiar ache low in your belly and a slight temperature. You'd soon be starting your heat, which meant you'd have to shut yourself away in your room for a few days until the worst of the symptoms passed. With your impending heat looming in the horizon, you decided to spend as much time out of your room until then.

Making your way to the kitchen for breakfast, wearing a light, comfortable summer dress to keep the surges in your temperature at bay, you planned on settling down with a bowl of cereal steeped in _**cold** _ milk (the mere thought of it brought you some relief). So when you wandered into the kitchen to see Jean, Storm, Scott **_and Logan_ ** at the table, chattering amongst themselves and eating (apart from Logan, who had nothing but a cup of black coffee in front of him and a cigar clasped in the corner of his mouth), you were somewhat startled.

“Ah-oh, morning,” you greeted them awkwardly, feeling a tad anxious in front of Logan. His scent was like the most delectable cologne, warming your loins and sending a shiver through your body. The Alpha turned his head, gave you a cursory sideways glance then looked straight ahead. You weren't sure if you preferred his usual brand of hostile acknowledgement or this blatant indifference. At least he would usually address your presence rather than totally dismiss it.

“Hi there, [Y/N],” Storm greeted you in that calm way of hers, “You're up early?”

“Oh, uh, started feeling a little...well...not so good,” you replied vaguely, foraging for the box of your favourite cereal, pressing down on your cramping belly.

“What's going on with-?” Scott was about to ask but was cut off, presumably by Jean. Jean would obviously know what was going on. “Oh. Sorry, [Y/N], that's rough.” He uttered, clearing his throat. You glanced back at him with a pained grimace.

“Subtle, Scott,” Jean sighed aloud.

“I didn't know if the situation called for discretion. I'm not the mind reader here,” Scott kidded, light-heartedly.

“Really? I wouldn't have guessed,” you smirked, tipping some cereal into a glossy, ceramic bowl.

“Smartass,” Scott rallied in good-spirits. You grinned over at him, before padding over to the fridge and tugging its door wide open.

 

“Who's beer is this? It's clogging up the fridge. Who could possibly need that much be-?” The question fell from your lips, unfinished, as you looked back at the four fellow mutants; only to receive a scowl and cocked eyebrow from Logan.

“What were you gonna say, kid?” He said around his cigar, in that low growl of his, eyes pinning you with an accusatory stare.

“N-nothing. Just...oh, there's the milk, right at the back...of the fridge,” your voice shook as you answered the fierce Alpha.

“Yeah, 'course you weren't,” he scoffed. You swallowed nervously, casting him a furtive look.

“Logan,” Jean said, admonishing her friend. Preferring not to get involved in some disagreement, you settled on bending down and delving further into the fridge to grab the nearest carton of milk. That was when you heard Jean repeat her last utterance, this time however, it was in a tone of mingled shock and mild disgust.

“ _ **Logan**_!” Perhaps she had heard some foul, unspoken insult in his mind that he'd elected to bite back? Scott was smirking from beside her, amused by his lover reprimanding the clawed mutant.

“What?!” Logan demanded sharply.

“Do I really have to tell you? That was obscene,” Jean said, clearly unimpressed. He must have been thinking something particularly malicious?

The rush of anxiety, discomfort, hurt and physical pain led to a lapse of focus on controlling your telekinetic power-

A loud ceramic smash echoed throughout the kitchen.

“Fuck!” Logan swore loudly, cigar falling onto the floor at his feet.

You flinched, too terrified to turn and inspect the damage you'd unintentionally caused. Hunching up, wrapping your arms about yourself, you slowly turned; ready for a barrage of foul language.

The mug of black coffee that Logan had been drinking from had burst apart, sending the hot liquid spattering across the table. The majority of it had landed on Logan himself, dousing his t-shirt.

 

_**Ohshitohshitohshitohshit,** _ you became flustered. “Oh no...oh no, I'm so sorry! Logan, I'm really sorry!” You apologised frantically.

Scott's plate was flung from the table, smashing against a wall.

“It's fine, [Y/N],” Logan growled, peering down at his coffee-soaked shirt.

“It's not, I'm sorry,” you trembled. One of the chairs skidded away from the table and went tumbling backwards.

“[Y/N], hey, you need to calm down, okay?” Storm told you gently, approaching you with her hands held out to rest on your shoulders.

“I'm trying, it's not working out so well,” you despaired. Without any advance warning, Logan dragged his damp, stained shirt up and yanked it over his head, casting it aside carelessly. With you coming onto your heat, and already being attracted to the older man, seeing the shirtless Alpha had your hormones stampeding. Logan's nostrils flared and he seemed to be breathing a little raggedly, like he was about to enter a flight of Wolverine berserker rage. The thought of witnessing him become so _**feral**_ excited you...a little too much-

Suddenly every single cupboard in the kitchen flung open, their contents spilling out over the counters and across the floors, leaving the previously clean room in utter disarray.

“Oops,” you muttered timorously.

The sidelong look Logan threw you made you want to simultaneously cower under your duvet and go down on all fours, ass in the air, and plead for his knot.

Life could never be entirely simple, could it?

 

After that rather uncomfortable debacle, you thought it best to stay out of everyone's way; mainly a certain Alpha's. Seeing as your telekinesis was likely to go haywire with him around, you chose to leave the mansion for the morning and head into the city. You were now far more relaxed in the bustling, public environment that the city had, so the chance of control of your powers slipping was minimal.

Satchel bumping against your back gently, you strolled through the lively streets, nerves considerably less rattled than they had been earlier in the day.

The upside to being surrounded by so many people was that your 'heat' scent was partially masked by the scents of the numerous Betas. Granted, you caught the attention of many passing Alphas, though none of them made any unwanted advances. A knowing smile here and there, a playful wink from a tall, attractive female Alpha at one point, but nothing more. In the city, you were just another pedestrian, camouflaged by the crowd.

For someone who was both a mutant and an unbonded Omega, it felt comforting that you could become so inconspicuous.

You enjoyed a very normal, typical day out; a peaceful lunch by yourself, browsing through several stores (including a hasty perusing of a shop that catered for the very specific _**needs**_ of Omegas) and a film at the movie theatre. The whole day had almost made you forget about your heat; the cramps having eased off for the duration of your city jaunt. A small smile lingered on your lips during your restful journey back to the school.

 

Walking through the entrance and across the foyer, greeting some of the students amiably, you were about to wander upstairs to your room until you heard a loud-

“ _ **HEY**_!”

You paused halfway up the flight of stairs and swivelled around, only to see Logan at the foot of the stairs.

He looked _**pissed off**_.

What had you done? You'd kept out of his way entirely, you hadn't caused any harm or damage. Why were you on the receiving end of his aggression?

“Logan?” You questioned him softly.

“Where the fuck have you been?!”

“Uhh...out?” Confused by his demand, you answered with uncertainty.

“ _ **Where**_?!”

“I just-I just went into the city. I needed some time to myself. I thought it would help clear my head after-” You explained, fiddling with the shoulder straps of your satchel.

“You went into the fucking city by yourself and didn't tell any of us?! Think that was a smart idea, huh?!” The Alpha climbed the flight of stairs so he was on the same step. This also meant he was towering over you.

“I-I didn't...I didn't think I needed to tell anyone. I just wanted to stay out of the way and be by myself for a little, I didn't think anyone would mind,” you didn't look him in the eye.

“You don't go off like that, understood, [Y/N]?!” He snarled, nostrils flared and breathing raggedly as he had done earlier that morning in the kitchen.

“I'm not a child, Logan, I can do what I want,” you argued, in a tone of voice you'd never dared to use with the Alpha.

“You're a fucking Omega coming up to her heat and a mutant who still doesn't have full control over her ability. What if something had happened, huh? Some Alpha mighta tried to get a little handsy? People could've gotten _**hurt**_ , but more importantly; _**you**_ could have gotten hurt. So you watch your fucking attitude with me!”

You stared at him, incensed.

 

“Now you suddenly care about whether I get hurt?”

“I do. Your safety is my responsibility, so don't make my job any more fucking difficult than it already is-”

“You can't even look at me without frowning and you treat me like some kind of vermin. Stop pretending to give a shit, Logan, it doesn't suit you,” you spat out belligerently, confidence bolstered by pure anger. Turning to carry on up the stairs, Logan's hand snapped out and seized hold of your wrist, dragging you back.

“Don't walk away from when I'm talking to you,” he warned you. Again, he started breathing in unevenly.

“Don't touch me without my permission,” you hissed, yanking your hand from his firm grip. “What crawled up your ass today, Logan? Why are you so bothered about me leaving the mansion for a simple fucking day out? You disappear for days at a time- why am I not allowed to leave for six hours?”

“You put yourself in a stressful situation, [Y/N], you had nobody with you and nobody knew where you were,” came his growled reply.

“Oh, of course, because you getting mad at and blowing smoke up my ass is so much less stressful. I hope that glaring irony isn't lost on you,” you retorted acridly.

“Pull your head out of your ass for a second and stop being so fucking naïve, [Y/N], this isn't about me being a dick to you. I'm pissed off because you put yourself in danger. If something had happened to you, how the fuck would we know?” He paused, waiting for you to answer, trademark scowl plastering his face. “We wouldn't know until it was too fucking late for us to do anything. Take a second to think about the people who give a shit about you, 'cause I sure as hell don't want to be part of some fucking rescue operation to try and track your sorry ass down,” he told you gruffly.

 

Your head jerked backward, eyes watering.

“Uh huh. Well. Nice to know you have such a low opinion of me. Thanks for the honesty,” you started up the stairs again. Taking each step slowly, you turned your head so it was at an angle to the Alpha and spoke, “Y'know, Logan, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much. I really don't know. Sure, you can't get everyone to like you, but Christ...I can't figure it out.”

“Quit pouting, [Y/N]! Where are you going?!”

“To my room. Don't worry, I'm not gonna be a danger to myself,” you answered petulantly.

“What? You're gonna go sulk in your room, huh?” Logan asked you. That stopped you in your tracks. Simply to goad him, you looked back at him with a malicious smile.

“Actually, I was planning on fucking myself with a new toy I bought from an Omega sex shop,” you replied blithely. The scowl on his face faltered noticeably and his whole body seemed to go rigid. “Oh yeah. Seeing as every male Alpha I've encountered has turned out to be a total _**prick**_ -”

_**Dig, dig, dig,** _ you thought smugly seeing Logan's vexed expression.

“-I figured a toy is the only dick I'm going to get that doesn't come attached to some arrogant asshat.”

Logan didn't dignify your remark with a response.

“So, while you're doing whatever the fuck it is you do during the evenings, I'll be keeping myself thoroughly satisfied tonight. And for the next few days. Sheets are gonna be pretty damn wet afterwards, but Omega heats do get messy so...” You shrugged your shoulders, pushing your lower lip out in a pout of resignation, “See you later, Logan.”

And with that, you walked away, head help up in pride.

 

Evening soon came, and just as you said you would, you began preparing for your self-loving session. Just as you'd suspected, your heat symptoms had grown vastly more intense; your body now practically a furnace and your lower belly aching badly. An orgasm (or several) would definitely soothe your discomfort, so you had no intention of stalling your plans.

Well, **you** certainly didn't, but whoever had started thumping their fist against your locked door evidently did.

_**Fan-fucking-tastic,** _ you grumbled internally. Wearing only panties (which were beginning to soak up the slick trickling from you) and an old t-shirt, you would have to position your body behind the door in such a way as to avoid exposing your damp underwear.

With a heaving sigh, you moved to the door reluctantly, unlocking it.

Standing so only your upper body could be seen, you opened the door, ready to wearily greet whoever was in such dire need of your attention.

 

To your utmost surprise, the person stood before you was none other than Logan Howlett. He had one hand braced on the frame of your door, a hard, blazing expression on his face. His eyes flickered downward to the old, flimsy t-shirt covering your naked breasts.

“What is it, Logan? What do you wa-?” Before you could finish your question, you were shoved backward into your room, spun around and slammed against the door.

“Logan, what-?” You looked up at the Alpha, alarmed, but were promptly silenced when he crushed his mouth against yours in a deliciously aggressive embrace. He growled into the kiss, the wolf within him emerging.

Surrendering without a moment's hesitation, you clung to his shirt, moaning and keening like the desperately horny Omega you were.

When he pulled back from the kiss, breaths coming out in ragged snarls, it was only to place his hand carefully around your throat. He pushed you against the door yet again, pressing his body to yours and knocking the breath out of you. Logan's other hand came up to grab the hair on the back of your head and tug at it, forcing you to look up at him.

 

“You know what you're getting into, [Y/N]?” He asked you. “Do you want this?”

“Yes. Definitely,” the words came out as a breathless whisper, but he heard the conviction in your voice all the same.

“Good, 'cause I'm not gonna be gentle. You're not gonna be able to walk straight when we're done,” he warned you in that low, gravelly voice. Your body reacted very quickly to hearing such words, because you were startled by the veritable waterfall of slick that seeped down your inner thighs.

“Oh...ohhh,” you whimpered timidly, peering down between your wet legs, “Logan...”

His eyes travelled the same path downward, and damned if you didn't see a trace of a cocky smirk on his mouth.

“You know what I wanna hear from you right now, don't you?” His hazel eyes met your gaze. “But if you say it, you should know I'm not gonna hold back. You say the words, and everything I've wanted to do to you is gonna happen.” As he spoke the words, you saw the predatory glimmer in his eyes; saw the point at which the man and wolf collided within him.

Even as aroused as he was, Logan was still giving you the opportunity to back out. After months of craving him, you had no intention of rejecting his advances.

“Please...please, Alpha,” you beseeched in a needy whisper.

 

Just as combat was a trigger for his terrifying berserker rage, your tiny plea unlocked the ferocious desire he felt as an Alpha. Your words allowed the man to cross the threshold from self-restraint to the domain of bestial, primal instinct; where only the wolf and Alpha resided.

Logan was growling low in his chest, as he released his grip on your throat and leaned down to push his face into the crook of your neck. He breathed deep your scent, his growl rumbling loudly, then bit the soft skin that lay on the curve that joined your neck and shoulder. The sensation caused you to emit a shrill gasp, as you tipped your head back and bared more of your throat as a gesture of willing submission.

He wasn't claiming you as his bond mate, but he was sure as hell marking his territory. While he wasn't forcing you into exclusivity, this was his way of warding off other Alphas. If any of them were foolish enough not to heed this little 'warning sign', he would have no qualms in demonstrating how serious he was.

When he was done, pulling his mouth away from your shoulder, he raised his head and stood straight. The Alpha looked down at your face for a brief moment, before moving his hands to the rounded neckline of your t-shirt. With as little effort as tearing apart a flimsy piece of paper, he ripped your shirt in two and discarded the scraps of fabric on the floor.

That was his unspoken declaration; he was definitely not going to be gentle. This wasn't going to be soft kisses and feather-light touches.

This was going to be hot, angry, primal, dirty and messy.

 

**_And you fucking loved it_** ...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Whoop whoop! 
> 
> Just as an advance warning, the 'c-word' does get used (only the once) in a sexual context. I know some folks don't like the word being used, but I'm hoping nobody will mind too much. I rarely use it, in truth, but it just seemed to fit in this scenario.

You fought the instinct to cover your chest, bending your arms at the elbow and lifting them, but pausing when you realised doing so was unnecessary. Logan noticed this brief gesture. Without a word, his strong, coarse hands were wrapped around your delicate wrists, and your arms were pinned against the door; either side of your head.

"Keep them there," he commanded. You were all too happy to obey. When Logan released your wrists, your arms remained dutifully still and you gave him a look which promised him your unwavering acquiescence. "Good girl." His praise came out in a low, husky voice. An involuntary tiny, soft little whine pushed itself from the back of your throat. With his exceptional sense of hearing, Logan smirked at the timid noise before going down onto his knees before you.

There was no mistaking his intentions when he ripped your underwear off and hoisted your legs over his shoulders, doing so without showing the faintest sign of physical exertion. Though your back was pressed to the door and your legs supported on his shoulders, Logan held your hips firmly to prevent you from sliding downwards.

Your breath hitched, catching in your throat at the anticipation, wondering what he would do first. For a few moments, all you felt was his hot breath on your exposed womanhood and the air cooling on your slick covered thighs. Without stimulating you, without even saying a word, he had you hanging by a thread of utter desperation. The powerful, intoxicating scent he was giving off was ambushing your heightened olfactory senses and his mere touch was flooding your belly with tingling shivers. Something as simple as the hairs of his thick sideburns tickling your inner thighs was making you tremble in his sturdy grasp.

Logan hadn't even begun touching you, yet judging by the pleasurable stirring inside of you, you were already on the cusp of having an orgasm.

"You're a good little Omega, huh?" Logan teased you seductively.

 

The moan that escaped you was positively whoreish.

Your pussy squeezed at nothing but air as a mild, but no less satisfying, orgasm released that sweet little coil of tension. Slick dribbled out of you and, rembering that you were propped up on Logan's shoulders, you looked down to see that his neck and t-shirt were wet with your juices.

"That's-that's never happened before," you told him breathlessly, "I've never had- ahhhhh!"

Logan enveloped your wet vulva with his mouth, lapping at you with his tongue in all the right spots. Watching him mouth at your pussy, feeling him suckle on your engorged clit and tug at your puffy lips had a second orgasm build inside of you. He was attacking your womahood with his mouth like a starved man, licking up your slick like it was the finest cuisine. His hazel eyes pinned you with a look that spoke volumes; he may be on his knees but he was most certainly still in charge.

His fingers dug into the skin of your hips and his mouth was ruthless in its magnificent assault between your legs.

"Logan...Logan... _ **AHHahhhaHHH**_ !" You moaned as he dragged his tongue from your opening all the way up to your clitoris. " _ **Alpha**_! Ah, Alpha!"

Your 'lover' snarled, like an animal asserting his power and displaying his strength. His strong hands slid around to grip your ass and squeeze the flesh; making you cry out in mingled pain and ecstascy. Logan then suddenly pulled back his mouth and began dragging his tongue over your wet inner thighs, once again, licking up your slick, before biting into you-

You all but squealed as his teeth sank in. _**Kinky fucker,**_ you couldn't help but think.

 

Despite him not possessing telepathy as an ability, he seemed to know what you were thinking- because he had the shameless audactiy to wink at you. You huffed at him and received, what he must have deemed, a fitting punishment in the form of a sharp smack and squeeze to the ass. To appease you, however, he resumed lavishing attention on your abandoned pussy, running the flat of his tongue against your clit. You were getting closer and closer to your delicious release, hands balling into fists, limbs quaking as Logan pushed you nearer to the edge with every lick and suck.

How the guy wasn't drowning in your endless torrent of slick was a mystery to you, but considering how he was lapping it up like some fucking elixir of life; he was probably very content with the situation.

There was a moment where the surreality of the whole thing struck you. Here, on his knees and eating you out furiously, was Logan Howlett- _**fucking Wolverine**_.

That line of contemplation came to a swift end when he licked at your clit with the tip of his tongue and sent you hurtling into glorious, rapturous bliss. Once again, your pussy clenched frantically, though this time, Logan pushed his tongue against your fluttering opening. You nudged your hips forward, a silent plea to have something _**fill you**_.

"Knot me, Alpha! Please knot me!" You whined imploringly, thumping your head against the door in frustration.

With alarming speed, Logan was on his feet with your legs now wrapped around his waist. You hurriedly wrapped your arms around his neck, hands clasped together behind his head. In barely a few strides, the Alpha was at the foot of your bed and throwing you down on it, the springs creaking at the sudden impact.

 

"Get on all fours and turn around," he ordered, dragging his t-shirt up and over his head to reveal his carved, muscular torso. You spent a moment too long admiring his magnificent physique, which incurred his wrath. "I said-" He began, seizing your hips in those powerful hands, "- _ **get on all fours and turn the fuck around**_." After repeating his command, he flipped you over on to your front. Wasting no time, you placed your palms flat against the bed and heaved yourself up, knees set wide apart so you were at the edge of the bed and presenting yourself in your entirety to the Alpha.

Standing behind you, Logan swore profusely, uttering the filthiest of comments as he unbuckled his belt. Judging by some of the remarks he was making, he was obviously enthusiastic about having you in this position.

"Ah fuck...fuck yeah...you look good like this, Omega," he said filthily, tugging the zipper of his jeans down, "I wanna bend you over every fucking thing I can find and knot you until you can't even fucking walk."

You were fully aware Logan had a 'potty mouth' but you'd never heard him speak so lewdly, so depravedly-

It was _**amazing**_.

 

"You come in the fucking kitchen smelling of _**heat**_ , you walk in wearing that little fucking dress and act like an innocent Omega who's never had a dick inside her-" Logan was seething, overwhelmed by rampant lust, "-you know what it's like for me, Omega? I'm an Alpha with a wolf's sense of smell and you just walk around with that fucking scent and... ** _fuck_**!" You heard him fumbling around and the shuffle of skin against cloth. Tentatively, you craned your  neck around, peering behind you to see what exactly Logan was doing. You intended to give a small, furtive glance, but instead found yourself staring as the Alpha was pushing his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh level; liberating his painfully hard dick.

Logan caught you in the act of stealing what was intended to be a glance.

"Did I say you could look, Omega?" He growled hotly. By way of apology, you gave him the the most demure look you could muster; eyes soft yet imploring.

"I'm sorry for being so bad, Alpha. I'll behave, I promise," you cooed sweetly, "I just wanted to see what you were doing, and when I saw...I didn't want to look away." You added your final few words with the faintest hint of a sultry undertone. Logan's eyes narrowed with ferocious intent. For one fleeting moment, you thought you'd made a wrong move.

As it happened, that was certainly not the case, when the older man lined himself up with your wet opening and slid his large length in, as far it would go. You gave a heaving, inward gasp before releasing a guttral cry- _**Logan was the biggest you'd ever had**_. The sensation of him inside of you danced on the fine line between pain and pleasure, a faint burn prickling at the walls of your pussy as your body adjusted to your Alpha's size. Despite everything, having his manhood enveloped in your passage was such an immensely gratifying feeling that any discomfort was of little concern.

 

His hands were soon holding onto your waist, and he began thrusting into you- setting a brutal, unforgiving pace- pulling you back towards him each time he pounded into you.

There was a constant clapping of flesh agaisnt flesh, echoing with sinful abandon in your room, as your ass smacked against his crotch and the fronts of his thighs. To accompany the obscene sound, you began moaning and pleading for nothing you weren't already receiving (with extreme vigour). Your fantasy had finally become reality, so your cries were ones of joint ecstacy and elation. Every fiber in your body was singing praise as Logan slammed his dick inside of you, over and over, dominating you, marking his territory, filling you; knowing that he was giving in to his own sordid, basest desires made the triumph sweeter.

"Look at you, taking your Alpha so well. This wet cunt been waiting for my dick all this time? Ready to get fucked nice and hard?"

"Logan!" You squealed, dropping your face against the duvet and spreading your legs apart as wide as they would go.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', huh? My horny Omega liking this? Getting _**fucked**_ the way she **needs** to be _**fucked**_ -" He emphasised particular words by ramming his cock into you with a feral savagery.

"Alpha...Alpha, please-"

"Yeah, Omega?"

"Alpha...please touch my...touch my clit, please, Alpha," you keened. Logan immediately slid one hand around, down your belly and settled it between your legs; at which point, he used a finger to stroke the engorged little nub, sending you into a state of uncontrollable delight. The fairly tame moans of earlier became erractic, wailing cries and loud groans. You felt the deepest sympathy for those poor souls in rooms in close proximity to your own. In fact, you felt bad for everyone in the entire mansion, considering how embarrassingly loud the pornographic din coming from your room _**actually was**_.

You were also certain that none of the younger mutants were especially keen to discover how good their teacher was at 'giving it' to the residing Omega telekinetic.

 

"You like that, Omega?" Came Logan's throaty growl once more, as he continued touching your clit.

Somehow, slick began dribbling from your entrance, leaving you even wetter. Unfortunately, this also meant that as Logan was pumping into you, a squelching sound would punctuate his thrusts. Try as you might, you found it impossible to stifle a giggle at the wet slurping and squelching. Your Alpha, fleetingly, broke out of his 'arousal trance' and chuckled.

"That's not a sexy noise," you giggled bashfully.

"It's normal, don't worry about it, [Y/N]," the older man reassured you, in an uncharacteristically gentle manner. Or at least, as gentle as he could muster. "Don't think too much, just focus on the good stuff."

You did as he urged and, suffice to say, it wasn't long before you returned to being a groaning mess, fast approaching your third orgasm of the evening.

"Alpha, I'm gonna cum soon!" You gasped, as Logan's unrelenting stroking of your clitoris was pushing you nearer to climax. Without speaking, the Alpha moved you further up the bed, allowing him room to clamber and kneel behind you. He managed to do this without ceasing the pistoning of his hips. You offered silent gratitude to his mutation for blessing him with this incredible stamina.

"Ahhh! Alpha!" You moaned.

"You're gonna get my knot if you cum hard, Omega, it's gonna stretch you real wide," Logan told you huskily, before reaching forward and grabbing a handful of your hair. You heard him groan, as his dick throbbed inside your pussy and his knot began to swell, the telltale sign that he too was growing nearer to release. "Ah...yeah, I'm gonna fill you up with a big fucking load, Omega. Any Alpha comes close to you, they'll be able to fucking smell me on you and they'll know who's Omega they wanna fuck with." He snarled, tugging at your hair, thrusts less steady but no less ferocious in their power.

 

You whined desperately, hands clutching tight at your wrinkled duvet, ready to explode in a surge of spectacular release.

The tipping point came for you when a stifled groan tore its way out of Logan's throat. Just that relatively small noise soon had you crying out your satisfaction, the walls of your pussy squeezing Logan's dick like it wanted to milk him for everything he had to offer.

Your lover unleashed a littany of obscenities, as he hunched over you, pressing his chest to your back while bringing his hands to lock your hips in place. He rutted away at you, his length sliding into the still-fluttering walls of your womanhood. You felt him press his forehead against your shoulder, rapid puffs of hot air hitting your skin as he panted loudly.

"So good, Alpha...you made me cum so hard," you offered him praise, in the hopes of helping him achieve the release he was in dire need of. His knot grew heavier and thicker, so you knew it simply a matter of pulling him over the edge to join you in the post-orgasmic haze.

"Please cum for me, Logan," you entreated in your 'innocent' voice, words spoken shyly and softly, "I want to feel you cover the inside of my pussy, Alpha. I've been a good Omega for you and I want my reward."

Swiftly following your words, Logan let out a choked bellow, hands forming a steel grip upon your hips, as he gave one final thrust inside of you; thick, hot squirts of his seed coating your walls and his knot swelling entirely, locking you both together for however long it took until the knot would deflate.

 

Logan let out a heavy sigh, his hold on your hips loosening. He slumped forward against your body, though was careful not to rest too much of his weight on you. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest become less frequent as his breathing steadied.

Gently, he then circled his arms around your belly and slowly rolled the both of you on to your sides, the position you both now lay in closely resembling a spooning embrace. You were sedate, if a little drowsy, in your post-euphoria, head laying against the softness of your pillow, while cocooned in the warmth of Logan's body. The older man was, with surprising tenderness, stroking your waist and hips in soothing, repetitive motion.

"How you holding up, [Y/N]?" He asked, still gruff as usual, but there was a definite undertone of fondness.

"Really good," you replied in a satiated, sleepy voice which made Logan chuckle quietly.

"As long as you're doing okay," he said, running his fingers through your hair affectionately.

"Mmm, that feels nice," you purred, snuggling closer to the older Alpha for the feeling of comfort and security he gave you. "I'm guessing this all means you don't hate me." You added, with a tired laugh.

"I never did," was his response. Short but sweet. It wasn't a confession of adoration, but that's not what you were really looking for. Those three words meant more to you than any heart-wrenching, theatrical speech ever would have.

 

"I'm glad. I'd ask why you've been behaving the way you have...but I don't think that's important now. Not anymore. You can tell me one day, maybe, but I feel like I already know," you said sleepily, enjoying the feeling of Logan's fingers brushing gently through your hair.

"Thanks, doll," Logan expressed his gratitude in a quiet voice. You had a gut-feeling that tackling emotional topics wasn't really his forte. In response, you reached a hand up to rest on his arm in a calm show of solidarity. There was a moment of restful silence between you both, until your curiosity struck you.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Uh huh?"

"You know this morning, in the kitchen? When I came in for breakfast? Why did Jean get mad at you?"

"Why'd she yell at me? Well, she's a telepath, she could hear what I was thinking. Probably got a few mental images she didn't want either," Logan explained.

"How bad could it have been if it was enough for her to say something?"

"It was pretty bad," he smirked.

"Oh?"

"Enough for her to call me to a 'dirty centenarian' after you left. That answer your question?"

 

" _ **Oh**_ ," you repeated, when it dawned on you, "I should have guessed. Poor Jean." Your eyelids were drooping, as you felt your tiredness start to overcome you.

"I think she said she didn't plan on coming near me when I'm on a rut, if **_that_**   was the kinda stuff I think about the rest of the time. Probably a good idea. I'm worse on a rut," Logan admitted blithely.

"Whoa. If earlier on was an example of you being 'normal'...what are you like on a rut?"

"You might find out soon, [Y/N]. For now, get some rest," Logan instructed, placing a kiss on the back of your neck.

"Oo, okay," you said, closing your eyes, pliant in your exhausted state. The Alpha combed his fingers through your hair for a while, encouraging you to drift off. Before you finally slipped into a blissful slumber, Logan spoke tenderly in your ear-

"Sleep tight, doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that wasn't a crushing disappointment for anyone :D 
> 
> Should I do a chapter with Logan coming on to his rut? I feel like it would be fun to add, but I don't want to drag this story out for the sake of it...food for thought, I suppose?
> 
> Also, was kind of weird rembering that Logan is, in fact, in his 'hundreds'. I keep forgetting the character was born in the 1800s XD


	3. *Not A Chapter Update*

Hey folks, I'm really sorry, this isn't a new chapter for the fic. I am currently still writing it, but I've had a few things happen lately that have slowed progress quite a bit.

The most recent and most significant was a medical issue. I was in dreadful pain in a particular spot in my lower stomach, and after two days worth of tests, a pelvic scan and endless waiting (and fourteen hours without food in case I needed surgery) at hospital it was found that I'd some ovarian cysts that had burst. I've been feeling a bit tired out since then and have just been resting up.

Before that, I was sorting out an application for an English and Creative Writing degree at uni, and I spent a lot of time focusing on that. It was more difficult because I was applying independently (not through a college/sixth form) but I'm happy to say I got accepted!

So yes, I've been a wee bit preoccupied lately, which is why there have been no updates. Thank you to those of you who are patiently waiting and sending lovely comments- I appreciate it so, so much, I hope you realise that. I will get back into writing the next chapter and hope to get it posted soon, but please bear with me, okay?

 

I'm so incredibly happy that people read my works and express their fondness for them. I remember being so incredibly nervous when posting my first work, thinking people would hurl negativity my way but instead I was met with nothing but support and lovely comments! I know I don't always reply, but please know that I hold each one dear to me and am constantly grateful to those of you who follow my updates and such.

I understand the enthusiasm- you've become immersed in a story, you're desperate for the next chapter to satisfy your curiosity- I _**completely**_ understand. I've just gotten kind of fed up of checking my inbox and finding that people have commented only to ask 'When will this be updated?' or saying 'Update this' (not saying that this has happened on this particular fic, althought it has a little bit, but it has happned A LOT on other works I've done). It actually kind of upsets me more than you might think.

I do this because I enjoy it, I do this when I have a spare moment or feel inspired...I can't churn out quality chapters on demand. There are some incredibly talented writers on here that have that ability but I don't, I'm afraid! I'm slow, easily distracted and get caught up in things going in life, because...well, that's just how I am!

 

I really hope I don't come across as being difficult or unpleasant. I just wanted to get that off my chest because it's been bothering me for a while.

As ever, to those of you who've been with me for a long time or those of you who have only just discovered my stuff, thank you for sticking with me and reading the delightfuly self-indulgent trash I write! Much love, my groovy beans! <3

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you'll see, I have decided to drag out this 'Logan on his rut' plotline. What was initially going to be a single chapter will now be two chapters- hopefully I won't get too many complaints about that XD
> 
> I'm keeping my fingers firmly crossed that you all like where I'm going with this particular bit of the story. There is a teeny bit of 'drama', but for the most part, this is just going to be straight up, gratuitous smutty filth :3 (whoop whoop!)
> 
> Enjoy, my groovy beans! <3

Ever since your passionate tryst, Logan had been more openly affectionate towards you; the small, sweet demonstrations ranging from reassuring squeezes of your shoulder to brushing his fingers lightly against your hand if you were both passing by one another. They were little gestures, noticeable only to you. The more tender, obvious displays were reserved for when nobody else was around.

The Alpha was still his gruff, somewhat cantankerous self, but that was all part of his rogue charm. When the warmth that he kept hidden deep down within him emerged for transient moments, you felt something stir and flutter in your chest.

During battle training simulations, Logan was careful not to give you _**too much**_ attention or show favouritism, but the signs- no matter how subtle- were still there. It was something the older students would playfully tease you about. When Logan and Storm were selecting people for teams during training, whichever student was nearest to you would be the one to nudge you over to Logan.

“We all know you're gonna end up on his team, either way. We're just speeding the process up,” was the excuse they often used.

 

They were aware that you were clearly his 'favourite'. What they didn't know, however, was the full extent to which Logan was fond of you. Much to your surprise, nobody had overheard your X-rated rendezvous, or at the very least they hadn't put two and two together and realised he'd been ploughing you into a lethargic, satiated mess.

Nobody even seemed to suspect that the relationship between you and the Alpha was more than some strange, ersatz father-daughter relationship. If you were going to be calling Logan 'daddy' it was going to be in an _**entirely**_   different context. In many ways, it was perhaps for the best that nobody had caught on.

Nobody apart from Jean, that was. Even without her telepathy, you wondered if she would have had some sort of inkling. Out of respect for your privacy and your decisions, however, she never made any reference to it; despite having, no doubt, to endure a great deal of deeply inappropriate thoughts if you and Logan were in each other's presence while she was nearby.

She'd never alluded to the nature of your relationship until one morning when she'd specifically come to speak to you as you were reading in the garden.

 

“Hi, Jean,” you greeted her fondly, closing the book you'd been reading.

“Hey, [Y/N],” she replied, sitting down beside you on the bench, “Sorry to pull you away from your reading, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is everything okay?” You asked, tone laced with concern.

“Yeah. Well. Look, this may make you feel uncomfortable, so I'd understand if you didn't want to discuss it-”

“Does it involve...Logan?” You inquired furtively, feeling your face warm up.

“Yes,” she responded, matter-of-factly.

“Jean, I...me and him- we...I don't...it's not a-”

“[Y/N], whatever is going on between you both is your business. Don't worry, I've not come to interrogate or lecture you. It's actually about Logan himself,” Jean said in a quiet voice.

 

“What's wrong? Is he alright?”

“Not entirely. I suspect there's a very good reason for it though. He's going to be...difficult for the next few days,” she explained, grimacing slightly.

“Difficult? Uh...I don't mean to sound obtuse, Jean, but...”

“I think he may coming on to his rut, [Y/N],” she told you.

“Oh boy,” you exhaled. To describe an Alpha on their rut as 'difficult' was an understatement, to say the least.

“His thoughts have been...increasingly erratic and aggressive. I can tune out other people's thoughts easily, but his are somehow slipping through. Imagine trying to study while someone keeps turning up the volume on the TV, it isn't too dissimilar,” she said wearily.

 

“I'm sorry to hear that, Jean. Is there anything that can be done?”

“Not much, unfortunately. Particularly when his behaviour becomes just as unbearable. Theoretically, given the connection you have with him-”

“Jean, we're not- he and I...we didn't bond each other,” you quickly interrupted.

“-you don't need to be bonded to him. As an Omega, you'll naturally have a calming effect on him, and because he cares for you that'll ease his aggression. I know this might seem kind of manipulative- but if you could stay close to him...”

“Act as a shield for you guys, is what you're trying to say?”

“No, that- yeah, I could see why you might think that. It wasn't meant to come across like that-” Jean frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“No, Jean, it's fine,” you touched her arm, “I'm not mad, I swear. I understand. If staying near Logan means making his rut less violent, I'm willing to do it. I don't know how well it'll work, seeing as we're not bonded. We're not even _**together**_ in any sense of the word,” you contemplated.

“I think your presence will have more of an effect than you might think, [Y/N],” Jean assured you.

 

“Really?” You wrinkled your nose, pulling an expression of complete doubt.

“You don't see it, do you?”

“See what?” You probed, mildly exasperated.

“You mean a lot to Logan. _**A lot**_ ,” she said.

“Is this a cryptic way of hinting towards the 'L'-word?”

“No, but there's a very strong possibility,” she remarked lightly. You threw her a sceptical look.

“I don't know if that's a possibility with _**Logan**_ ,” you said dolefully.

“You think he's incapable of falling in love?”

“I think he doesn't want to fall in love. He's suffered too much pain and loss. I know that's a huge, sweeping assumption to make but...I suppose I'd rather see it that way than have my hopes raised,” you confided in the telepath, fiddling with the corner of your paperback's cover.

Jean didn't reply. Instead she reached over to hold your hand, consolingly.

 

Later in the afternoon, you were stood at a kitchen counter, preparing the ingredients for your dinner. With one hand securing a bell pepper in place on the chopping board, your other one was wielding a knife; cutting the scarlet red pepper into slices. You hummed softly to yourself, relishing the domestic bliss of home cooking.

“I thought I could smell something good,” a familiar voice came from the doorway. Logan was stood there, one hand braced on the frame while the other held his belt. He looked especially ravishing in his signature white tank top, an unbuttoned, black over-shirt and dark blue jeans. _**Damn, he smells incredible,**_ you couldn't help but think, as the Alpha seemed to exuding a particularly strong, enticing aroma.

“I haven't started cooking yet,” you grinned over at him, suppressing your own urges.

“I wasn't talking about food,” he said in a husky tone that made your body shiver. There was definitely something very _**different**_ about him, from his body language to the way he was looking at you. He seemed to ooze sexuality from every pore (more so than usual). Normally, if he was checking you out you'd see the tiniest glimmer of a smirk and a raised brow, accompanied by a quick once-over with his eyes. In his _**many**_ years of living, he'd mastered the art of subtlety when it came to admiring the female form.

This, however, was something else entirely. The Alpha was brazenly ogling you, eyes lingering in all of the typical areas without his usual tactfulness. He even went so far as to tilt his head to one side to improve the view he had of your ass; unrepentantly leering at the swell of your behind. His mouth turned up at one corner into a rakish smirk.

 

“You're a shameless flirt, Logan, you know that?” You teased him, shakin your head at him and resuming your chopping of the bell pepper.

“That bother you, darlin'?” He retorted smoothly.

“Nope, not especially," you threw him a quick, kittenish smile, then turned your attention back to chopping board, "I mean, we've gone the whole way, you checking me out is hardly going to offend my sensibilities,” you answered. From the corner of your eye, you saw him advancing towards you slowly.

“You like it, then?”

“You could say that,” you smiled enigmatically.

“Good, because I sure do like looking at you,” he said, now stood behind you, “You're wearing that dress again.”

“Do you like it?” You quipped gently. Without even the slightest warning, Logan's arms suddenly snaked around your waist, drawing you close to him. The jolt made you drop the knife on the chopping board, a dull clatter ringing through the kitchen. “Logan!” You laughed, breathlessly, but your body was quivering with excitement and yearning.

“You know I do, you tease," Logan replied darkly. "You smell _**real**_ good, [Y/N],” he then growled, hands rubbing at your sides impatiently, his hard crotch pushed against the softness of your backside.

 

“Happy to see me then, huh, Logan?”

The Alpha snarled, hands roaming upward and squeezing your breasts. The gasp you gave must have spurred Logan on, because he continued to rub and toy with your breasts.

He didn't linger too long, however, as his hands soon ventured down the length of your body to stop at your thighs.

“Logan,” you called his name quietly. His hands massaged your thighs, slowly wandering further up past the hem of your dress.

“I wanna bend you over this counter right now and fuck you till you squeal for me,” he spoke in your ear fervently. You whimpered, knowing that your body would appreciate nothing more than for you to give in to your desires. Your mind, on the other hand, was all too aware that the kitchen was hardly the appropriate place to indulge your deliciously filthy urges.

“Not in here, Logan, we can't,” you fretted.

“Why not?” He chuckled lowly, kissing your neck and tracing the length of it with the tip of his tongue. With that, you felt your already feeble sense of self-restraint disintegrate.

 

“Because we just can't, it's not-” You were cut off by the older man pinning you between his body and the kitchen counter, holding your hips beneath your dress.

“Not...? Not what, [Y/N]?” Logan chuckled, slipping his fingers down the front of your underwear. He was certainly persistent. You'd never known him to be so openly sexual when there was any possible risk of being 'caught'.

“We just can't, Logan, someone could walk in-” You prattled nervously, tilting your head to allow the Alpha to caress the delicate skin of your neck.

“That the only bad thing you can think of, huh?” He smirked, kissing your neck and jawline. “I don't buy it. That's not enough for me to wanna stop. You don't want me to stop, do you?”

“Logan, that's the rut talking. You're not like this, you're more careful,” you broached the subject timorously. Logan didn't appear to be paying attention, either actively ignoring you or being so intent on getting some action that he was deaf to your remarks, as he slid his hand further into your panties, cupping you between the legs. His fingers delved in between your folds, swirling them slowly and gently amidst the growing wetness.

“Tell me you don't like it, then? I won't believe you, but I'll stop if you really want me to,” he whispered into your ear. You hesitated for a moment too long, which Logan took to be as your unspoken desire.

 

Logan suddenly brought his other hand, previously settled on your hip, down between your legs _**from behind**_. His fingers traced the juncture the lay between your inner thigh and your womanhood, before his pointer and middle fingers were slipped into your panties, allowing him easier access to your wet entrance.

You clutched the edge of the counter's worktop, spreading your legs without really thinking, arching your back and pushing your ass into his crotch.

With a finger from the hand that had been pushed down the front of your underwear, he began rubbing your clit. You gripped the edge of the counter tighter, willing yourself not to moan. Logan then slowly eased the forefinger and middle finger of his other hand into your pussy, thrusting them upward and stroking your slick, responsive walls.

Your arms and legs trembled with every stroke of your clitoris, every pump of his fingers inside you. The only sounds you made were the sharp, shaking exhales of air that came as the sensation between your legs would grow more and more pleasurable.

The Alpha was nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent. You felt him slowly grind his clothed crotch against your backside; it was clear he was desperate for some kind of stimulation. Anything that would bring him some relief (and _**release**_ ) from the frustration his rut was inflicting upon him.

 

“You dry humping me, Howlett?” You teased him. The response you got was a lustful snarl against your neck.

“I could fuck you instead,” he suggested, “Give you something better than my fingers.”

“Logan...stop trying to tempt me,” you sighed longingly, twisting your head to the side to brush your lips against cheek. You lacked any trace of conviction, proven even more so by the way you were rolling your hips as you 'rode' Logan's fingers wantonly.

“I don't even have to try, [Y/N],” he gave a small chuckle, smiling a delectable, crooked smile. It was true. No matter what state either of you were in, heat or no heat, rut or no rut, clothed or naked; Logan was able to get you hot and bothered without even putting in an ounce of effort. All it would take was a wink, perhaps with a cigar tucked into the corner of his mouth, and you were wet enough to drown a village.

You'd told him as much. Needless to say, he'd asked if he could 'check' to confirm your bold claim.

The Alpha quickened the pace of his fingers, rendering you nought but a whimpering mess. The restraint it took to not simply just turn around, hike up your dress and have him 'defile' you on the counter-top was quickly burning out, fading almost into non-existence.

You moaned, arching your back and grinding your ass against Logan like you were getting paid for it. He groaned uninhibitedly, dropping his forehead against your shoulder and pushing his groin into you.

As soon as you heard one of his familiar, animalistic growls, you let out a shrill gasp, tumbling over the edge of the climax you'd been so precariously treading. Your walls squeezed hungrily at Logan's fingers, grasping at them desperately.

 

“Ahhh....” You moaned shakily, “Logan, please, I need...”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you need,” he said, with the air of one who was revelling in a victory, pulling his fingers out of your panties, grabbing hold of your hips and spinning you around to face him. His hands slid under your dress, seizing your buttocks, and he lifted you up onto the counter top with ease.

You parted your wet thighs, gripping the edge of the counter while you watched Logan unbuckling his belt. He fixed you with his feral stare; the very one that would turn you into a mewling puddle of hormones. You fidgeted restlessly, attempting to hike up your dress to grant the Alpha more access.

“Look at you, darlin', you want it as much as I do,” Logan breathed out, sidling in between your parted legs, his undone belt hanging open, “Oh fuck, you smell fucking good!” He snarled ravenously.

You threw your hands up, dragging your fingers through and tugging needily at hanks of his thick, dark hair, pulling him closer to you.

“Alpha,” you keened imploringly.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Logan told you in low, husky tones, pressing eager kisses on your soft lips. Your hands slowly fell to his cheeks, cupping his face as you both embraced passionately. It wasn't long before you were wrapping your legs around his waist, which seemed to remind the gruff mutant why he'd hoisted you up onto the counter in the first place.

Logan was now hurriedly unfastening his jeans, desperate to slip himself inside of you. It seemed the both of you were so close to satisfying one another's needs and you'd somehow not yet been caught. That was, however, until you heard a familiar voice from the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“Holy shit, what in the hell-?!” Scott called out, in utter disbelief.

You shrieked, pulling the hem of your dress down and jumping down off the counter, before frantically ducking behind Logan to hide yourself from view. Your Alpha stood tall in front of you, in a blatant display of dominance, shielding you from any prying eyes trying to take in your dishevelled state. There was obviously no risk of Scott making an attempt to ogle you, but Logan's capacity for reason had been drastically curtailed by his rut.

“Oh...oh Scott, I think we should just go,” you heard Jean's voice urge. Daring to peek around Logan's broad figure, hands resting lightly on his back, you saw Jean looking extremely uneasy. In the same moment, Scott made the dire mistake of glancing at you.

“Don't you fucking look at her!" Logan snapped acridly. There was a nasty combination of reasons for his temper to be so foul; his rut, his already tense relationship with Scott and the rather unfortunately timed interruption of your lusty encounter. The Alpha had gotten worked up by the foreplay, his hormones were on full tilt and wreaking havoc on his rational thought processes, and yet he'd been denied the opportunity to unload a  _ **lot**_ of tension. More simply put, he'd just been unceremoniously cock-blocked and he was seething, raring to off-load a metric fuck tonne of pent up frustration.

"Logan, don't..." You begged softly.

"Christ, Logan, I was just looking to see if she was okay! Back off! I know you're on your rut, but can you try not to be such an unbearable prick?!" Scott rallied, no doubt irked by Logan's recent behaviour.

"Go fuck yourself!" Logan snarled, "I see you look at her again and I'll slice your fucking nuts off, asshole!"

"Logan, please stop," Jean beseeched, "Scott, we need to leave _**now**_!"

 

"I didn't come here to gawk at [Y/N], Logan! I didn't exactly expect to see her here and I sure as hell didn't _**want**_ to see you both about to screw each other on the damn counter! I mean, c'mon, in the kitchen?!" Scott grimaced.

"Scott, please, I really think we should go!" Jean tugged on his arm. Scott began to make a move, evidently not wanting to end up in a skirmish with a fellow X-Man.

"I don't wanna see you sniffing around her," Logan growled, now absurdly territorial, "You don't fucking touch her, understood?!"

"Logan..." You whimpered.

"You are completely out of your mind!" Scott argued.

"Say that again, you piece of shit!" The grizzled Alpha bellowed, his adamantium claws sliding out from between his knuckles, as his fists clenched so tightly you saw the skin of his hands blanche. Irascible as he was, he was never this fearsome and unpredictable. Even his scent had altered. It was no longer just an alluring, musky aroma- it was now overpowering, fear-inducing, triggering a contradictory response within you; a strange hybrid of arousal and distress. The response was a bizarre phenomenon that occured in Omegas. Much to your embarrassment, despite the tears blurring your eyes, there were telltale trails of slick sliding down your thighs.

"Logan, you need to calm down," Jean told him firmly, "[Y/N] needs you to calm down."

 

At the mere mention of you, Logan's claws immediately retracted and he turned to you, his whole demeanour changing. His enchanting hazel eyes swept across your fear-stricken face-

"Shit....shit, sweetheart," his voice becoming soft and tender. You sniffled, casting him a tearful look, hugging yourself and pressing your thighs together to try and conceal the wetness trickling down between them.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]," he pulled you into a loving embrace, combing his fingers through your hair and kissing the top of your head, "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't do that again, you frightened me," you mumbled childishly against his chest, clutching at him. Logan's hold on you tightened. You looked up at him with pleading eyes and a soft pout of the lips-

Logan's eyes darkened in a way that you were all too familiar with, glazing over with that feral lust you'd seen before you'd both been interrupted, and his body tensed against yours. Through his jeans, you felt him hardening, his cock stirring to life yet again.

"I gotta go..." He muttered, half to himself, pulling away from the embrace, ignoring your plaintive pleas for him to remain with you. Jean and Scott were still in the doorway, unwilling spectators to this curious exchange. All the while, Logan walked away from you briskly, pushing past Scott rather roughly as he left the kitchen. You were left standing awkwardly near your abandoned, half-chopped bell pepper, your hair tousled, dress askew and soaking wet between your legs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Suitably naughty? ;D I'm curious to get your thoughts, my fabulous readers!
> 
> Also, please excuse the slight OOC moment with Logan towards the end of this chapter, it was intentional given that his rut is really messing his head up. I'll be delving into this in more detail in the next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! It's been an unbelievably long time since I last updated this work and rather a long time since I did any writing on here. A lot of weird and wacky stuff has happened lately, so I've been extremely distracted, but now I'm getting back into the flow of things...and hoping I'll finally be able to start updating and finishing off a lot of old works of mine.
> 
> I intended for this particular chapter to be the finale for this story, but because it's been so long since I last updated (or have written anything, for that matter) I thought I'd keep it fairly short and write another chapter at a later date to finish off this work. I hope you all don't mind? I just need to gradually ease myself back into the fan-fic writing scene ^.^ 
> 
> Anyways...please enjoy, my groovy beans, and as ever...thank you for tuning in! <3
> 
> (Excuse any errors, it's rather late so my proof-reading skills are a bit rusty at the moment :D)

"[Y/N]? You okay?" Jean's voice cut through your confused daze. You twisted your fingers around, knotting them together, an overwhelming sense of vulnerability rendering you desperate for consolation. While Jean had an innate understanding of the struggles you faced, it was consolation from Logan that you craved. "Would you prefer to be left alone, [Y/N]?" Came the question from Jean. Of course she would know.

"Yes, please," the response was a whisper, as you cradled your elbows in your hands and turned away from the older mutants.

"[Y/N], I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Scott began, but Jean gently interrupted him.

"Leave it for another time, Scott. C'mon," she ushered him away, a lightly-given command which he followed without any argument.

"Go find him, [Y/N]. He'll be angrier with himself than anyone here. He'll need to see you," Jean spoke softly, before she and Scott left you to your own devices.

As they left, you doubled over the counter, elbows resting on the worktop while you dropped your face into your hands and sighed loudly. You needed several moments to gather yourself after that unfortunate debacle, summoning what remained of your courage, given that you were in such a shaken state, to face your temperamental, rutting Alpha.

 

Your efforts to regain some nerve proved unnecessary. Knocking on his door, you heard no call of acknowledgement, no invitation to enter the room; just silence.

"Logan?" Your voice was soft, if a touch pleading. Still there came no answer.

You wondered, with a feeling of dread, if he was choosing to ignore you. The notion, while somewhat preposterous, did nestle itself uncomfortably in the back of your mind. A little more desperately this time, you called to the Alpha through his door and were met with cold silence.

Anxiously, you turned the handle of the door and eased it forward slowly, expecting to see Logan sitting on his bed, bent forward with his head down and elbows resting on his knees, in brooding contemplation. Instead, all you saw was an empty bedroom. You might have tried checking the ensuite bathroom had the door not already been left wide open to reveal that it too was also empty.

Seeing no point in lingering in his room any longer, you walked out, shutting the door behind you.

 

* * *

 

Several hours of attempting to keep yourself occupied passed. Every so often, you'd ask one of your fellow students if they'd seen Logan in the mansion or on its grounds, only to be met with disappointment as they told you they'd seen neither hide nor hair of the Alpha since that morning. You eventually hid yourself away in your room until evening closed in. Looking out at the gloriously dusky sky, you thought, perhaps, that he'd finally returned home.

Feeling hopeful, you scurried through the endless corridors of the mansion, hurried up vast staircases, and dashed towards Logan's room. Perhaps he'd returned some time ago? Perhaps he was just keeping to himself, more so than usual, because of the rut? With a surge of anticipation- that had you quivering excitedly from your fingers, through your belly and down to your toes- you opened the door and barged into the room, expecting to see Logan. There was the possibility of catching him in a compromising position, but given your relationship, it wouldn't have been anything you hadn't already seen the gruff Alpha do.

 

Only instead of seeing Logan, once again all you saw was the same empty bedroom.

Your heart sank with the weight of an anchor cast into the ocean. An unpleasant thought unfurled in your mind; had he left the mansion to find another Omega, maybe even a Beta, to offload upon the 'tension' of his rut?

After all, you were neither bonded or in an established relationship with one another. He may have shown you considerably more affection that showed the majority of people around him, and he may have been incredibly tender towards you during intimate moments, but perhaps that was simply a male Alpha _**thing**_? Maybe your relationship was purely one of mutual benefit rather than...?

 _ **Don't think of the L-word, do not think of the L-word,**_ you thought with an even heavier heart.

 

You felt frustrated with yourself; for letting such doubts stew in your mind and yet also for being so damn naive as to think you were somehow special. You wanted to believe that you'd earned a place in Logan's heart, that he felt something more than lust or fondness when he saw you.

Was it simply wish fulfillment on your part? A desperate urge to have him reciprocate your own feelings, to know that his heart fluttered a little when you were near him, as yours did when he was stood close to you.

You stepped into his room, closed the door behind you, and wandered over to his bed. Sinking down onto it, you lay on your side and curled up into a ball, with your back facing the door. It upset you how much you needed him and how vulnerable you were feeling at the prospect of him 'abandoning' you for another. You felt as though you were acting out the role of the hopelessly insecure young woman pining for the older man to be a constant source of reassurance and affection, _**needing**_ him rather than wanting to be with him. The notion churned your gut uncomfortably.

For comfort, you clutched at his duvet, breathing deeply the soothing Alpha scent that lingered on his bedclothes. Christ, you just wanted to feel him lay close behind you and run his hands over your waist and through your hair, just the way he'd done after the first time you were together...

 

Suddenly hearing the door open, you nearly leapt up off of the bed. Sitting bolt upright, startled into alertness, you looked around to see who was in the doorway.

"Hey, doll," came Logan's wonderfully familiar growl. He seemed much calmer, much more composed than he'd done this morning; had he found something, or someone, to ease his  _ **frustration**_?

"Logan," you breathed out, springing up and striding toward him purposefully, "Logan." You repeated, though a faint desperation tinged the tone of your voice. You immediately threw your arms around his waist and clung to him.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" There was such tenderness in the way he spoke, your face crumpled.

"Where did you go? Why did you just leave? You just left me and then you disappeared for hours and..." You whimpered and clutched at his white vest. Had you been slightly more sound of mind, you probably wouldn't have come across quite so strongly as a needy, insecure Omega chastising her bond mate.

"I know, sweet stuff, that was a dick move. I just needed to get away for a while. I shouldn't have just left you like that- believe me, I feel like an asshole. But the way you looked at me when you tried calming me down...shit, it just fucked with my damn mind and I had to go before I did something stupid," he soothed you, cupping your face in his hands, "Don't cry, sweetheart."

 

"Did you go so you could find another Omega? Is that why?" You asked, tearfully.

"Whoa, what?" Logan's expression switched quickly to bewilderment.

"You're on a rut and you wanted an Omega...now you're all calm and relaxed, so you left to find one, didn't you? You left me to go find another Omega to sleep with?" You babbled, in a messy rush of emotion, a small part of you vaguely aware of how absurd you were being. Logan actually looked visibly affected by your words.

"[Y/N]-"

"I know-I know we're not bonded, so you don't have any obligation to be faithful to me, but...I don't know, I thought you- I thought maybe we had _**something**_ and...did I get it all wrong? I love-I love you, Logan. Please tell me this isn't one-sided?" The words tumbled from your lips, carelessly, before you'd had the chance to properly think over them.

"I love you, doll, this isn't some stupid fling where I'm looking for an easy fuck. _**This**_ means something, _**you**_ mean everything to me. It fucking terrifies me because the women I've loved in my life I've lost, but it doesn't change _**this**_ , what we have," he said with such passion and fervour, that you ceased crying purely from the shock, "The people I care about get hurt, you understand? So you-don't you fucking go and get hurt, okay? Because I fucking love you." Logan grumbled, leaning down and butting his forehead against yours gently.

 

You tipped your head up and kissed him on the lips, sealing the declaration of love. Logan's hands were still cupping your face, his thumbs lightly brushing away the damp trails of tears below your eyes.

"I promise," you whispered, "Logan, I want you to bond me."

There was a brief silence.

"You sure?" Was his question, by way of response. He clearly wanted it, to be bonded to you, but thought you might have reservations.

"I want you to be my Alpha, Logan," you ran your fingers through his dark hair. Logan's hands slid down to your waist, hazel eyes pinning your own with an intent look.

"You're really ready for this, doll? There's a lot of Alphas out there...it's not gonna be an easy time with me, you know that?"

 

"There are a lot of Alphas out there, but I sincerely doubt most of them understand me or _**what I am**_ the way you do," you said assertively, "So don't give me that 'you-could-do-better' speech, you ass."

"Hey, sweetheart, I never said anything about 'better' but..." Logan smirked, triggering a short trill of soft laughter from you, "You sure you want to be bonded to somebody like me, sweet stuff? I can't exactly always...provide what Omegas want-y'know, the home, the heart and being the, ah, _**breadwinner**_ -"

"Logan, oh my God, please don't ever use that phrase again, it makes you sound so old-"

"I'm nearly two hundred, there's gonna be a couple of generational throwbacks," he smiled, a sight you always felt rather blessed to behold; the lines formed from years of weariness, grief and pain would disappear, as though a sense of wellbeing and peace had finally washed over him. You flashed him your most impish grin and, though he would vociferously deny it in that gruff manner of his, it was clear it made him melt a little on the inside because his smile widened and he chuckled at your mischievous demeanour.

"Is this the most you've ever smiled? What happened to Mr Perma-Scowl?" You inquired.

 

"Christ..." Logan sighed, rolling his eyes slightly but still smiling.

"Not so grumpy after all, huh, Logan? You're just a teddy bear, you've been denying it all these years- but you're secretly a total sucker for affection...and my incessant manhandling of your person-"

"That's an interesting interpretation," he remarked, as you slid your arms around his waist and cuddled him.

"You love it, Logan, just embrace it. Accept it into your life. Be at peace with your inner teddy bear," you further joked.

"Wow. I've fought in nearly every war since the nineteenth century, but that shit didn't prepare me for _**this**_ ," he lamented in good humour.

"Nothing can prepare you for _**me**_ ," you giggled, "Now gimme a kiss."

You gave the order and he obeyed. Then he kissed you again.

And again.

 

Before long, you were both wrapped up in each other's arms, lips moving against lips in slow, steady embraces. His body felt hot, pressed so close to yours, his hands exploring the soft, feminine terrain of your body. Even though he'd explored your body on many occasions, each time he did so, it felt as though he were exploring new territory; every gentle, considered stroke of his palm over your skin, every lingering gaze as he would drop his eyes to admire your nude form, every lightly placed kiss-

Logan slid his hands under your t-shirt, running his coarse palms over your back, thick yet nimble fingers unhooking the clasp of your bra. Your own hands moved swiftly to unbuckle his belt.

You saw his chest rise and fall a little quicker as his breathing grew rapid. With a distinct air of impatience, you tugged open his belt and undid his jeans, desperate to get at what was hidden beneath those layers of clothing.

"I need you, Logan," you confessed in a hushed tone, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweet stuff. C'mon, your Alpha's gonna take care of you," Logan bent forward, wrapped his arms around your thighs and lifted you up from the floor, so he could carry you over to his bed. You wound your arms and legs around him, clinging to your beloved Alpha, attacking him with a flurry of kisses.

 

When he was stood before the bed, Logan carefully lowered you onto the thick duvet, still wrinkled from where you'd been laying on it. The Alpha made quick work of his own clothes, stripping off and discarding them carelessly, yet when it came to your own clothing, he took his sweet time; peeling off each layer, drawing out the exposure of your body, either to enchance the sensuality of the moment or to test his own restraint. Either way, once he'd finally slid your panties down your legs, you were eager to spread your thighs for him.

"I thought rutting Alphas were supposed to be less patient than this," you teased lightly. Logan, still stood at the foot of the bed, gazed longingly between your legs, his cock hard and very obviously in need of some attention.

"We are," he said, laying his left hand on your knee while his right hand went wandering across your stomach, brushing the warm, soft skin in slow circles, "I just wanna make this special if I'm bonding you."

"Special doesn't have to mean 'gentle'," you remarked playfully. Logan threw you a look that made you squirm excitedly on the bed.

"Did I say was gonna be gentle, Omega?" The older man inquired in that low, husky voice of his, his fingers travelling past your navel, down to the place between your thighs. "I'm just taking the build up a little slower this time."

 Logan slid his fingers between your folds, making sure to deliberately brush over your clit with a titilating firmness as he did so, and slipped a digit inside of you.

 

"Wet already," he pointed out, with his rogue's smirk. You might have dignified that with some witty response, had he not run the pad of his finger against a particularly sensitive spot within you. Instead, the only sound you were capable of making was an imploring whimper.

"Y'know," Logan began, resting a knee on the bed while his other foot remained planted on the floor, so he could close some of the distance between you both, "After touching you this morning...in the kitchen...I could still smell your pussy on my fingers." Logan eased a second finger into you and was now thrusting his fore and middle finger with some force, taking care to hit every 'sweet spot' he was well acquainted with.

As any Omega would have done in your situation, you began writhing on the bed, clutching at the quilt and rocking your hips gently with every inward thrust of Logan's fingers.

"When you're a rutting Alpha...walking around with Omega pussy on your fingers is _**not**_ fun. Wanna know why?" The older man's unused left hand wandered up to fondle your right breast, his thumb toying with the peaked nipple.

"Mm-hmm," you hummed, for words had all but escaped you.

"'Cause it takes _**everything**_   not to push your damn hand down your pants and stroke your dick, even in the middle of a fucking crowd," he said, teeth gritted slightly as recalled the experience, "It's...it's like you're teasing me without even trying...I have to walk around, smelling your pussy, but I can't taste you or fuck you."

 

The Alpha's fingers thrust into you with rather more vigour as he spoke. 

"I tried thinking of somethin' else, tried drowning it all out, but that only made it worse. You have no fucking idea what you do to me," Logan growled, "It's bad enough when I'm not on a rut. It's torture right now, and you don't even know. You Omegas are so damn lucky. You use a toy when you're horny, then you're all good, you can get through the day. Not so easy for Alphas. 'Cause there's nothing that comes close to feeling Omega slick running down your fingers, tasting it on your tongue or feeling it drown your dick. Sure there's toys for us, but y'know...a toy doesn't whine and squeal for your knot-"

"Logan," you moaned.

"A toy can't tell you how much it _**wants**_ you or give you that fucking perfect little _**ruined**_ look when you finally push your dick inside. You Omegas don't even know what you do to us. Make us feel like we can fight the whole fucking world one moment and then the next, you're drivin' us fucking insane with this **_need_**   to mark you up and fuck you until you can barely walk-"

"Logan, please," you pleaded, reaching down to rub at your clit.

"-we can't stop thinkin' about it, the more we try, the worse it gets. Then you think about everything...every dirty little thing an Omega can do or say, everything makes your cock hard...even the shit that's not dirty...those innocent looks and the way an Omega holds onto you to feel safe...all of it makes you want to _**fuck**_ ."

 

By that point, save for Logan's fingers pumping inside your pussy, you were touching yourself in front of Logan, without the slightest trace of embarrassment. Given that you'd struggled do so before, despite the Alpha's many reassurances that you needn't be self-conscious, it was quite a feat.

"Fuck, yeah, you like that, Omega? Like hearing what you do to me?" Logan snarled.

You responded with a prolonged, trembling moan, as you teased your clit and toyed with your breasts, fast approaching your climax.

"Fuck...[Y/N], that's it...just like that, keep playin' with yourself. Fuck me," the fierce Alpha grunted, his cock leaking with excitement, "Just like that...fuck yes...that's it, Omega, I can feel your slick gushing out of that sweet cunt. Don't stop, doll, touch yourself, fuck yourself on my fingers and cum all over 'em. Shit, you look so fucking good playin' with yourself." He encouraged you with immense enthusiasm, no doubt loving that he was finally getting to watch you pleasure yourself. You thought to yourself that you would have to surprise him one evening, by 'getting caught' pleasing yourself on his bed but not allowing him to touch you; only permitting him to _**watch**_. That would surely be the sweetest torture he would have to endure?

 

With a keening cry, you felt your orgasm rush through your loins, plunging you into delicious ecstacy. With the sweet chemical rush flooding your brain and your orgasm still sending gentle quivers through your passage, you pushed yourself up from the bed and wriggled forward in Logan's direction. The older man's fingers slid out of you, leaving a trail of slick across the duvet.

Perched at the foot of the bed, directly in front of your Alpha, your face was level with his hard, swollen cock. Looking up at him, you saw that he was both interested and yet uncertain of your intentions.

"Let me...let me make this special for you too, Alpha," you spoke breathily, fixing him with the coyest look you could muster in your post-orgasm daze, "I wanna show you much you mean to your Omega."


End file.
